


Come Rain or Shine

by Druekee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rain, Smut, Top Lee Minhyuk, kihyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Kihyun blames Minhyuk opening the umbrella indoors for their unluckiness with the weather, but he later realizes that perhaps it was good luck that kept them inside.[Kihyuk | First Time together]





	Come Rain or Shine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was commissioned to me by the lovely @_marqeryu!
> 
> Want your idea written within days and exactly how you want it? Please check out my commission info!
> 
> https://druekee.tumblr.com/post/175829071281/commission-prices

Humming sweetly to himself, Kihyun adjusts the collar of his hoodie, his eyes glancing over his body in the mirror absently while doing so. It was raining outside, pretty heavily now, but he’d made plans to go out with Minhyuk and wasn’t going to let some rainwater ruin their afternoon. He’d gotten to Minhyuk’s apartment alright, so how much worse could it get? Nodding his head at his own conviction, Kihyun walks through the apartment to the threshold of the front door. Eyes squinting as he sees what Minhyuk is doing, Kihyun crosses his arms.

“Look Kihyunnie~ I already have the umbrella opened so my precious baby doesn’t get wet!” Minhyuk proudly declares as he holds open the umbrella while still inside the apartment, his lips curled up in a mischievous smile. A frown tugging at the corners of his lips, Kihyun grumbles to himself, eyeing the umbrella warily. 

“You should close that… it’s bad luck to open an umbrella indoors,” Kihyun half-heartedly says, knowing that it wouldn’t really do anything since Minhyuk was already aware of the superstition. Laughing a bit, Minhyuk closes the umbrella, walking over to Kihyun to run a hand through his boyfriend’s hair. It was wet along the tips from Kihyun’s commute to his apartment over an hour ago, and Minhyuk pursed his lips, his eyes staring deeply into Kihyun’s. A flush rises to Kihyun’s cheeks at the prolonged touch, and he darts his eyes away, embarrassment pinching at his stomach. There was still this barrier between them… Minhyuk didn’t know what he had to do to breach that distance.

“C’mon, let’s go or we’ll be late for the movie,” Kihyun said, his voice trembling slightly. Minhyuk nods his head, shaking off the lingering doubts as he reopened the umbrella. 

“After you, darling~” Minhyuk drawled out, opening the door to his apartment and guarding Kihyun from the harsh, wet air with his opened umbrella. Kihyun rolled his eyes, but nonetheless left the apartment, intent on making it through the storm and going through with their long-established plans.

When they inevitably decided to call it quits and returned to Minhyuk’s apartment soaking wet and freezing cold, Kihyun blamed Minhyuk opening the umbrella indoors as the root of their unluckiness. Gasping out another icy breath, Kihyun slams the door shut behind them, grateful to finally get out of that hellish storm. Somehow the weather had only gotten worse, and Minhyuk’s umbrella had busted with the heavy winds halfway there. With nothing to protect them from the storm, they’d gotten too wet to attend the movie comfortably, and having no other choice, the couple went back to Minhyuk’s apartment.

Stripping off the soaked through hoodie he’d been wearing earlier, Kihyun groans, his thin t-shirt clinging to his body. Doing the same, Minhyuk runs a hand through his wet hair, his eyes flickering over to his boyfriend and taking in the current state of his clothing. The way his shirt stuck to his skin left nothing to the imagination… Minhyuk licked his lips, suddenly feeling a wave of arousal build inside him.

“We should put on some dry clothes,” Kihyun stated, looking expectantly up at his boyfriend. “Do you mind if I borrow some of yours?” he asked, even though he had no clothes of his own to change into at all. Minhyuk mutely nodded, walking through the apartment to his bedroom. Once there, he started pulling out clothes for Kihyun to wear, not thinking too hard about the size or style and just tossing him the first things he’d found. Pulling out some clothes for himself, Minhyuk starts stripping, focused more on putting on comfortable clothes that didn’t make him feel freezing cold.

“Um…” Kihyun softly said after he began getting dressed, his fingers tugging on the hem of the shirt he was wearing, his legs bare. “Isn’t this kind of big?” he asked, and Minhyuk turned around, pulling the pair of jeans up to his hips while doing so. Eyes widening, Minhyuk feels his heart lurch into his throat, overwhelmed by the gorgeous man before him. The shirt was probably three or four sizes too large for him, dwarfing his smaller body but still exposing his shapely, bare legs.

“Aw you look so cute~” Minhyuk drawled out, approaching his boyfriend with a glint of arousal in his eyes. “You look so tiny in my shirt, baby,” he added in a raspy, breathless voice, finding the sight of Kihyun in only his shirt to be perhaps a little too stimulating for him. He just looked so adorable, peering up at him with a slightly confused look.

“Minhyuk, come on,” Kihyun retorted, rolling his eyes in exaggerated annoyance. Crossing his arms, Kihyun regards Minhyuk, wondering why he was looking at him like that. Had his appearance flipped a switch for him or something? As if to answer his question, Minhyuk steps closer to him, his hands softly reaching over to run up Kihyun’s hips, the fabric of his shirt pulling up his legs in the process.

“Can’t I admire my precious boyfriend when he looks this cute?” Minhyuk asked, pushing the shirt up more and more, his eyes turning dark and sensual. Kihyun swallowed, a drop of cold water dripping from his temple down to his chin. He could tell there was something different in the air between them, as if a barrier was coming down. Swallowing, Kihyun moves his face closer to Minhyuk’s, breathing in the smell of rainwater mixed with Minhyuk’s cologne.

“You could do something better than admire,” Kihyun replied, his cheeks tingeing pink. The atmosphere was heating up, but the room was still dim, heavy clouds and rain darkening the window and casting them in a muted light. Swallowing, Minhyuk locks gazes with Kihyun, taking in his boyfriend’s beautiful features, wanting gaze, and dripping wet hair.

With half-lidded eyes, Minhyuk closes the distance between them and presses his mouth against Kihyun’s, his hands grasping Kihyun’s bare hips underneath the bunched-up shirt. Moaning against Minhyuk’s mouth, Kihyun reciprocates, his eyebrows scrunching together as he feels Minhyuk deepen the kiss gradually. Tongue darting out of his mouth, Kihyun softly laps against Minhyuk’s, warm air passing between them as their tongues swiped against each other. A small, muffled moan drips from Kihyun’s mouth, and he draws his eyebrows together in embarrassment, his nipples hardening as Minhyuk only becomes more passionate and eager to please.

“Min…hyuk…” Kihyun breathed out between kisses, his body alight with sensation and pleasure. Minhyuk wasn’t letting up at all, his tongue running along the inside of his mouth as if he were mapping it out for the first time, so thorough it was driving Kihyun crazy. Reciprocating, Kihyun breathlessly curls his tongue around Minhyuk’s, his body pressing up against Minhyuk’s in want.

At some point they were forced to part for air and stability, and Kihyun’s eyes found Minhyuk’s shrouded in lust and heavy with implication. They’d just been assaulted by the weather, but now none of that even mattered, not when Minhyuk was staring at him with eyes like that and hands grasping his hips. Lips pink and wet from kissing, Kihyun speaks. 

“What now?” he asks, warring emotions of eagerness and worry crawling over his skin. Kihyun wanted Minhyuk, desperately, but before they started dating, they were very close best friends. Since their partnership started, they’d been intimate, but never gone all the way… Kihyun swallows, his eyes glimmering with his inner feelings.

“I kind of want to suck you off, if that sounds alright?” Minhyuk asked, his lips curling up into a soft, yet no less seductive, smile. Kihyun nodded his head, his cheeks dusting rose as Minhyuk drops to his knees on the floor and grins widely at the sight greeting him. “Oh~ looks like you’re already ready for me, huh babe?” Minhyuk asked, his fingers trailing from Kihyun’s hips towards the hard erection between his legs.

“A-As if you’re any different-!” Kihyun spat out in reply, but he was admittedly pretty enamored by how attractive Minhyuk’s voice sounded as he spoke sweet pet-names and pointed out his arousal. Swallowing, Kihyun watches as Minhyuk pulls back the t-shirt that had been fruitlessly trying to cover up his cock, revealing his excitement in earnest. Licking his lips greedily, Minhyuk responds.

“That’s true, Kihyun, and I’m even more turned on than you are,” Minhyuk retorted, his eyes darting from Kihyun’s cock to his eyes. “But I blame you for that- you alone have this effect over me,” Minhyuk added, swiping his tongue from Kihyun’s slit down the length of his erection, his eyes never leaving Kihyun’s. Kihyun’s back arches and he keens, lips parting lewdly as he watches Minhyuk’s mouth on his dick. 

“W-What did I do?” Kihyun brokenly asked as Minhyuk wraps his lips around his length and starts sucking it into his mouth. He knew why _he_ was hard- Minhyuk had been touching him and kissing him so deeply he felt he was losing his mind, but why should Minhyuk be just as hard as him? Pulling away, Minhyuk answers, his dark eyes twinkling. 

“Kihyun, nothing excites me more than being able to touch you and hear those sweet, melodic moans tremble from your lips,” Minhyuk replied, his words poetic and possibly a bit too cheesy. The sound of rain pattered against the window, a romantic yet sensual atmosphere overcoming the couple. Cringing a bit at Minhyuk’s reply, Kihyun looks away, but his pink cheeks betrayed his inner sentiments.

“W-Whatever,” Kihyun mumbled out in reply, his words turning into a breathy gasp as Minhyuk’s mouth returns on his length. Ignoring the somewhat cheeky curl to Minhyuk’s lips, Kihyun instead loses himself in the feeling of Minhyuk pleasuring him, focusing on the hot, slick drags of his boyfriend’s tongue across his hard cock. Soon enough he became entranced by the feeling of Minhyuk’s mouth on his body, his knees becoming weak as Minhyuk started bobbing his head up and down.

Fingers pressing into Kihyun’s hips, Minhyuk ran his tongue from tip to base, his mouth descending down his length at the perfect pace to keep Kihyun right on the edge of ecstasy. With a shaky inhale, Minhyuk moves those fingers over the swell of Kihyun’s ass, running them across his cheek until they slipped into the dip between them. He felt Kihyun’s hips stutter into his mouth, and he drew those fingers further until they grazed against Kihyun’s entrance. Groaning at even the slightest contact, Minhyuk lightly runs his fingers in circles around Kihyun’s tight hole, his mouth getting sloppy as he instead gets distracted by how much he wanted to shove his fingers inside. 

“Minhyuk,” Kihyun called out, his voice halting and erotic. Minhyuk’s eyes darted up to Kihyun’s and he removed his mouth from Kihyun’s cock, his eyes curious. “Why don’t we go… to the bed?” he prompted, flush dusting his cheeks. Minhyuk feels his heart hammer low and hard in his chest, and he nods his head, thoughts dancing with new stimulation. They’d done this before- kissing, blowjobs, even fingering, but never had they gone all the way together. There was something about Kihyun’s tone, about his eyes, that made Minhyuk think that perhaps they would finally cross that line.

Standing up, Minhyuk grabs Kihyun by the waist and gently lowers him onto the bed behind him, his eyes burning into his boyfriend’s while doing so. There was a slight tension in the air now, something new yet sensual perfuming their thoughts. Kihyun’s cock glistens in the low light as he spreads his legs, displaying his pink entrance for Minhyuk’s roving eyes. Flickering his gaze back to Kihyun’s face, Minhyuk feels his breath catch in his throat.

“You’re so beautiful, darling,” Minhyuk sighs out, his voice laced with affection as his cock visibly twitches inside his pants. Kihyun trembles a bit at the compliment, his eyebrows furrowing at the continued pet-names Minhyuk felt the need to call him. Didn’t he know how much it affected him? Squirming a bit, Kihyun relaxes onto the mattress, feeling touches of awkwardness start to creep up onto him. They’d been best friends for so many years, it would probably still feel a little odd doing this with Minhyuk until… well, probably until they actually had sex together. 

“What do you want to do to me?” Kihyun asks, spreading his thighs a bit in an effort to subtly entice Minhyuk. Humming in thought, Minhyuk reaches a hand out, running it from Kihyun’s knee up to his inner-thigh at an excruciatingly slow pace. Kihyun could feel goose-bumps rise on his skin, and he moaned, the pitter patter of rain the only other sound in the room.

“So many things, baby. But right now, I want to fuck you,” Minhyuk confessed, his raspy voice laced with arousal. Eyes widening a bit, Kihyun writhes against the bed, his chest tight with a flurry of new emotions. It was real now, after having known Minhyuk for so many years, they were actually going to have sex together. Swallowing hoarsely, Kihyun widens his legs, his lips parted in a breathy exhale.

“I want that too,” Kihyun confessed, staring deeply into Minhyuk’s eyes. Clenching his jaw, Minhyuk crawls onto the bed over Kihyun, his heart hammering in his ears. He stared down into his boyfriend’s face, watching the beautiful flush don his cheeks and the shimmer of arousal in his gaze. Minhyuk closes the gap between their faces, pressing his lips passionately against Kihyun’s. His desire was overwhelming, and he deepened the kiss immediately, sliding his tongue against Kihyun’s while he situated himself more firmly between Kihyun’s smooth, bare thighs.

He knew Kihyun could taste himself on his tongue, but it somehow only turned him on more, making him shiver in anticipation of what was about to come. His cock was so hard between his legs, and, still kissing Kihyun, Minhyuk reached a hand down to undo his pants and pull out his cock. Beneath him, Kihyun shivered, his legs looping around Minhyuk’s waist and pushing him closer. Gasping as he feels Minhyuk’s bare cock against his inner thigh, Kihyun’s eyes fly open, and he shakily tugs Minhyuk closer to him.

“O-Oh,” Kihyun stuttered out, his typically prideful nature collapsing at the overwhelming sensation of Minhyuk’s hardness so close to his entrance. This wasn’t the first time he’d ever been fucked before, but it was the first time with Minhyuk, and that made everything feel so much different, so much more intense. Kihyun swallowed thickly, pulling away from Minhyuk’s mouth to stare vulnerably into his eyes. 

“Could you get the lube?” Kihyun asked, his voice barely above a whisper. The dim lighting of the room made his eyes seem to twinkle like diamonds, expensive and rare as they stared into Minhyuk’s. Nodding his head, Minhyuk tears himself away from Kihyun and fetches the lube, returning quickly in his eagerness to get this started. For as long as he could remember he’d harbored a secret affection for his best friend, and now he could actually act out his most desired fantasies.

Licking his lips, Minhyuk pops open the bottle of lube and squirts some out onto his fingers. Eyeing Kihyun’s entrance, Minhyuk moves his hand down to rub against the outside of Kihyun’s hole, his breath halting at the feeling of touching Kihyun so intimately. Gasping, Kihyun’s eyes widen, and he presses against Minhyuk’s fingers, his cheeks pink as he feels the tip of Minhyuk’s finger go inside him.

“More,” Kihyun begged, his voice laced with arousal. Minhyuk smirks a bit and presses his finger in deeper, reveling in the pretty, melodic moans that trembled from Kihyun’s lips in reply. Pushing the finger in all the way, Minhyuk curls it, his cock twitching as Kihyun writhes beneath him. “Keep going,” Kihyun urged, his voice watery and desperate. Eyebrow twitching in surprise, Minhyuk adds another finger, his vision getting hazy as he feels just how deliciously tight and warm Kihyun is inside.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Minhyuk curses out, his body alight with sensation as he starts thrusting his fingers in. The feeling was intense, even though it was only his fingers, and he groaned deeply, his eyes darting from Kihyun’s wet, pink entrance, up to his gorgeous face. “You have no idea how much I want to be inside you right now,” Minhyuk drawled out, scissoring his fingers inside Kihyun with a lusty look in his eyes.

“Then do it,” Kihyun encouraged, his voice breathy and cock dripping pre-cum steadily. He’d been feeling good for so long tonight, he was ready for more. And besides, it wasn’t like he’d never been penetrated; he knew what his body could take. “I want you inside me, too,” Kihyun continued, the corners of his lips curling up in a tiny smile. Clenching his jaw, Minhyuk removed his fingers, his eyes almost feral as he stared into Kihyun’s. 

With his lube-covered fingers, Minhyuk rubbed his cock, getting it nice and wet before lining it up with Kihyun’s tempting entrance. Watching him, Kihyun bites his lip, his heart pounding as he watches Minhyuk press inside him. Minhyuk’s hair was still wet, dripping drops of cold rainwater onto Kihyun’s body, and he shivered a bit, reveling in the contrast between the cold water and Minhyuk’s hot cock pushing inside him. As the tip goes inside, Kihyun’s back arches off the bed and he gasps, his eyes locking gazes with Minhyuk’s.

“Holy shit-” Kihyun cursed out, his fingers gripping onto the sheets as he took in just how intense the look on Minhyuk’s face was. He looked like he was on the verge of collapse, so shockingly handsome and passionate, like he wanted nothing more than to ravage Kihyun and leave him fucked out and happy. Swallowing thickly, Kihyun rocks his body back against Minhyuk’s, gasping as he feels more of Minhyuk’s cock slide inside him.

“Is it too much, baby?” Minhyuk asked, his voice tense and faltering as he strained to hold himself back. All he wanted to do was thrust inside and pound into Kihyun’s addictively tight heat, but he wouldn’t do that Kihyun… At least, not until he knew that was what Kihyun wanted. Pushing in centimeters at a time, Minhyuk’s fingers grasp onto Kihyun’s hips, his breathy choppy. 

“No- it, it feels so _good_ ,” Kihyun whimpered, his whole body trembling with the intensity. Minhyuk was halfway inside him now, and the way his boyfriend looked above him, lust mixing with concern, it was almost too much to bear. “You feel so good inside me, Minhyuk,” Kihyun added, his eyes burning into Minhyuk’s.

Hips stuttering forward on instinct, Minhyuk shoves his cock all the way inside Kihyun, his eyes rolling back at the shockingly hot and tight feeling surrounding him. His fingers trembled against Kihyun’s hips, and he gripped Kihyun hard, a raspy, low moan slipping from his lips. Under him, Kihyun cries out, his legs wrapping around Minhyuk’s hips and holding him there as he got his bearings. Gasping out strained breaths and moans, Kihyun finally collects himself enough to meet Minhyuk’s gaze, his cock twitching impatiently between his legs. Fuck, he was already on the verge of cumming just from having Minhyuk all the way inside him… he didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to last.

“S-Sorry-” Minhyuk trembled out, his breathing ragged as he dared not to move. Kihyun’s confession had shocked him, and he’d moved on instinct. With hints of regret in his eyes, Minhyuk looks into Kihyun’s eyes, and all of his doubt washed away. Kihyun didn’t look in pain at all, in fact, he looked like he was enjoying himself more than Minhyuk was. Breathing out a weak laugh, Minhyuk pulls back a bit, admiration in his eyes.

“It’s okay, keep moving,” Kihyun urged on, his hole clenching around Minhyuk’s long, hard cock, his vision hazy as he felt Minhyuk slowly start to pull out. Whimpering at the feeling, Kihyun groans as Minhyuk’s cock slides against his sensitive entrance, and then pushes back inside. He did this a few more times before picking up his pace, the sounds of skin slapping against skin blending with the pitter patter of rain against the window. Kihyun moaned sweetly, and Minhyuk mentally noted that Kihyun’s sounds were the prettiest of them all. 

“How does it feel, angel?” Minhyuk asked, his hips now steadily rocking against Kihyun’s, cock sliding in and out with every minute motion of his hips. Kihyun nodded his head, his hands skirting up Minhyuk’s arms and resting on his shoulders. He was still wearing Minhyuk’s shirt, and the feeling of the soft fabric against his skin and overwhelming smell of Minhyuk all around him made him feel safe and secure. 

“Incredible,” Kihyun honestly replied. He’d never been fucked this steadily and deeply before, and Minhyuk barely even seemed out of breath- the best Kihyun had ever had, truthfully speaking. “You?” he asked, redirecting the question back at Minhyuk. He could tell Minhyuk was enjoying himself, but Kihyun was already so close to cumming… he hoped Minhyuk wouldn’t be too far behind him. He wouldn’t be able to last much longer if Minhyuk kept grinding his cock against his sweet spot like this.

“Really fucking amazing,” Minhyuk replied, smiling as he picked up his pace. Throwing his head back with a needy moan, Kihyun felt his cock twitch and spill out more precum. Biting his lip, Kihyun tightened his entrance, his whole body on fire with sensation. He could feel it now, overwhelming him. Eyes wide, Kihyun stares into Minhyuk’s face, observing the beautiful look in his eye and the beads of water dripping down his face. Exhaling hotly, Kihyun tightens his grip on Minhyuk’s shoulders, his heart beating so fast he feared it was going to jump out of his chest.

“I’m close,” Kihyun confessed, much to Minhyuk’s complete satisfaction. Groaning and fucking Kihyun harder and faster, Minhyuk rubs his tip against Kihyun’s back wall, increasing his own stimulation as well as Kihyun’s. Kihyun whined and clawed his nails into Minhyuk’s shoulders, his cock throbbing impatiently between his legs.

“Then cum for me, please, Kihyun,” Minhyuk groaned out, and the desperation in his voice shot straight to Kihyun’s cock. Gasping out a plea and a wanton cry of Minhyuk’s name, Kihyun came, his cock twitching as cum splattered between their bodies. Feeling Kihyun’s entrance tighten and throb alongside his orgasm, Minhyuk came as well, but not before speedily pulling out and shooting his load all over Kihyun’s stomach.

Exhausted, Minhyuk flops down onto the mattress beside Kihyun, his chest heaving in heavy, panting breaths. It took a lot out of him to fuck Kihyun that hard and steadily for so long, but it was worth every tiring second of it. Still catching his breath, Minhyuk turns his gaze to Kihyun, watching his boyfriend as he peacefully lay beside him. Locking gazes, Minhyuk smiles, his heart swelling with affection.

“You know… I thought opening umbrellas indoors was supposed to be _bad_ luck, but I think I was wrong about that,” Kihyun began, and Minhyuk barked out a laugh, his arm reaching over to wrap around Kihyun’s waist endearingly. Considering how drenched they’d gotten in the rain, Kihyun had assumed that the umbrella had given them bad luck, but with the way the evening had ended up, Kihyun wasn’t so sure anymore. “If it meant I could do this with you, I think it maybe gave us good luck instead,” Kihyun said, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

“Heh, you can thank me for that later~” Minhyuk cheekily replied, nuzzling Kihyun close. He could feel the way Kihyun’s hair was still half-wet, as was his, and he got an idea. “How about we take a shower for now, we’re still wet from the rain,” Minhyuk proposed, staring into Kihyun’s eyes with an obvious sexual implication in his gaze. Kihyun smiles in reply, his cheeks warming at the thought of a sexy shower with his boyfriend. Nodding his head, Kihyun curls his hand around Minhyuk’s, his heart racing in his chest. 

“Okay,” Kihyun simply replied, and the two sat up to get out of bed. Watching Minhyuk saunter out of the room and into the bathroom, Kihyun smiled a bit more to himself, excitement washing over him. From now on, opening umbrellas indoors was going to forever be an omen of good fortune <3


End file.
